It is well known in the prior art that flashlights have been made and used in many different ways. U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,266 is directed to a small flashlight used to illuminate a key for placing the key in a lock; U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,384 is directed to a flashlight which simulates a lit cigar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,104 relates to a novelty light which is foldable and is opened to have the appearance of a switchblade knife; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,861 sets forth a plush toy which includes a face that lights up; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,974 is directed to an optically decorated baton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,509 relates to a flashlight in combination with a compass which is lit for observing the compass; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,855 sets forth a flashlight which shines a light through a liquid mixture having a plurality of luminous platelets which reflect light from the flashlight. All of the above patents make use of a battery operated light for some specific purpose.